fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Route to Isvan
Setting Out "So where exactly are we all headed?" Yasaka was flying overhead, having tagged along due to Wendy also coming. Jason looked up at her. 'We're heading to the Land of Isvan. It's located deep in the country of Iceberg." "Iceberg?" Yasaka repeated, and chuckled. "Someone must have decided that by flipping a coin." Iris chimed, "Thankfully, there's no boats around as I can see. Oy vey, Imagine if one crashed into the country..." Vivian blinked for a moment, "...Not funny. Get your arse in gear here, Iris." "But..." Wendy shuddered. "Isn't it going to be cold? I mean, it's called "iceberg". I don't really like the cold..." Vivian shivered. "Damn straight....I'm freezing my butt off over here..." Ulalia, for some reason, seemed to be perfectly fine in her attire of daisy dukes, a tube top, and jacket over it. "...Wait, really? I don't feel anything..." "Magic, quite obviously." Jason stated the obvious as Wendy moved closer to him. Iceberg, being halfway across Earthland, was naturally difficult to get to, especially by boat as Iris was so kind to quip. "Why is it we're going by foot again?" Yasaka asked from above. Naturally, everyone but her. "We tried taking transportation." Jason reminded her. "Vivian could only take it halfway through. Even Wendy got a little dizzy." Vivian, even thinking about it made her want to hurl. "...I do remember when it was really cold, Iris allowed me to hold onto her tail to keep myself warm...then," Iris put on a ':3' expression. "I found out what effect it had on her." "I don't even want to know." Yasaka replied, her face scrunching up as she was quite aware what was the end result of that. "Where are we now, anyway?" "Near the edge of Stella." Jason replied, looking up at the Exceed. "Even when we get into Iceberg, Isvan is near the edge of it, near the Pergrande Kingdom actually." Iris commented, "...I swear, I do NOT know half of these places~ My head hurts just thinking about it..." Vivian petted Iris' ears in a bemused tone. "Maybe you should've paid attention in geography class, hmm?" "Don't think too much over it, it's nothing worth worry about." Jason told Iris. "Is there something we should worry about?" Wendy asked, nervous. "Specifically? Wyverns." Jason said simply. To mention something so offhandedly, as if he was discussing it over drinks, was insane. "W-wyverns!?" Yasaka yelped from above them. "Are you mad?" Iris resisted the urge to call out a certain reference, but calmly responded, "...Besides, we're all in a higher echleon of power. I think we can handle this okay." Almost as if on cue, a distant roar could be heard in the sky, and in the distance, they saw some creatures flying around. They weren't close, and didn't seem to be getting any closer either. Jason turned a stoic eye up to them, stopping for the briefest moment, but then kept walking. "We should get across the border." "...So, we're just going to ignore them?" Yasaka asked indredulously. "Or pretend it's a flock of kestrels?" "It could be." Jason replied, shrugging. "We can't see from this distance." Iris muttered, "I have no idea what a kestrel is...." Vivian replied, "...Neither do I..." Truly, those two weren't the brightest bulbs. "Kestrels are what we wants those to be." Jason replied. They continued at a quicky pace, and there wasn't anything truly eventful that happened as they reached the land of Iceberg, The name was truly fitting, as the entire place was some froze winter wonderland. Wendy was shivering, to be expected from wearing a dress in a place like this. Jason removed his kosode and wrapped it around her like a jacket. The shitagi he wore underneath was fine enough for him. He turned to look up at the sky. "Those...things...they're still there...and yet..." He squinted. 'They're following us at such a pace that they keep a far distance. I can't get an eye on them."